onewayheroicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Holy Weapons/@comment-24784918-20140407230654/@comment-86.145.183.220-20140408005405
I'm not sure - it seems like we'd be intentionally leaving pages incomplete just to make the holy ones seem special if they're not included in the standard weapon/armour sections, which I'm definitely against. At the same time though, the holy items do have special properties, the weapons especially, because of their nature of only being found in the shrines (or from ghosts/vault, which don't really count) and being the only way to start the dark dragon fight. Some of them have their own special properties in general as well, most notably Caledfwlch. Something really needs to be done about all the pointless stub pages with little more than a table line for each weapon too - the best course of action is probably scrapping them completely and just have the data on the weapon type groupings. ...there's still data missing from here atm as well and the layout could do with some work though so no point in rushing it. For instance Aim is essentially identical to Attack, just for bows. Force appears to be similar as well but doesn't follow quite the same pattern even when you substitute Strength for Will - it seems to scale slightly faster. For Caledfwlch should probably specify that it cuts both physical and force damage in half, unlike phalanx which only cuts physical damage in half, not many things actually reduce force damage (known so far: zenura/caledfwlch(50)>spirit robe(34-35)>terra armor(30), still need to finish up tests on undine cloak (negates too often :|), but looks to be similar to terra armor so far), most things just have a chance to negate it (flameproof enchant, most armours have a varying chance, most notably undine at 80% negation chance - relatively easy to cap at 100+% with enchanted undine). Holy Moon/Crimson Sun Swords also have +50% crit during their non-guaranteed crit time period. While I'm at it, it's worth noting that enchantments that mention an attack power increase affect all forms of attack - so melee weapons (which use 'Attack Power'), ranged weapons (which use 'Aim') and force spells (which use 'Force') all benefit from those enchantments - A slayer enchantment stacked staff deals pretty obscene damage with force flare on a force user as a result. Meditation is a direct +10% damage for all attacks per stack as well, not just force abilities, this includes passive meditation charges granted by items. A lot of pages still need things adding tbh, though much of it requires in-game testing to some extent now, some far more so than others: I'm trying to figure out base destruction modifiers for all weapons atm..still quite a bit to figure out on that one, but I have made some progress...then I need to go back to battlepoint calcs at some point, very little conclusive data so far there beyond that not getting 1st hit when a fight starts reduces battlepoints and ~5 battlepoints per standard monster defeated appears to be the cap, no matter how strong (and 1 per monster defeated being the minimum...if you get 1st hit). Gonna have a field day on the mechanics page at some point this month I imagine..